Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective)
The Thugs are the henchmen and tertiary antagonists of Professor Ratigan from Disney's 1986 film, The Great Mouse Detective. Appearances The Great Mouse Detective In the movie, the Thugs are Ratigan's henchmen. All are mice (except for two, one who is a lizard and Fidget who is a bat). They are very loyal to Ratigan, and will do anything to help him, including overthrowing the Queen and becoming ruler and guards of Mousedom. Ratigan's Thugs love to drink and sing about their boss, and they also boo Basil of Baker Street, who has interfered with their boss' plans. During the song, one of the thugs (named Bartholomew) accidentally calls Ratigan a rat, angering him. Despite three of the Thugs, including the lizard, defending Bartholomew, aware that he was merely too drunk, Ratigan has him fed to his cat, Felicia, while the thugs watched sadly. They soon recover and sing about their boss again, crowning him with a crown, awaiting to help him succeed with his evil plan. Later on, when Basil and Dawson sneak into the lair, Ratigan's bat henchman, Fidget, dresses up as Olivia (the girl they're looking for) and, when Dawson taps on the bottle Olivia is in, Fidget turns around and smacks his lips, and the Thugs and Ratigan appear and laugh at Basil and Dawson in their pirate disguises. The thugs then tie Basil and Dawson in a trap and leave for Buckingham Palace dressed in guard uniforms. At the palace, The Thugs manage to ambush the real Queen's Guards and enter the Queen's room, delivering her a present (which is a Robot Version of herself) and then Ratigan appears and orders his Thugs to take The Queen away, which they do. The Thugs act like the real Queen's Guards during her speech, during which, they manage to fool the crowd with the Robot Queen, which announces Ratigan as her new Royal Counciler. The lizard thug manages to give notes for Olivia's father, Mr. Flaversham, to read into the robot Queen's speaker voice to say to the crowd. Luckily, Basil, Dawson, and Olivia manage to escape the trap and bottle and manage to arrive at the palace and save the Queen and fight off Ratigan's thugs and tie them up, where they are arrested. Their fates for the remainder of the movie remains unknown. Cameos The Thugs appear in a cameo role in the television programs Quack Pack and Darkwing Duck. They were also seen in a crowd shot in Mickey's House of Villains. Gallery Char_87348_thumb.jpg Char_87349_thumb.jpg Char_87350_thumb.jpg Tumblr n30xcyr7uK1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-1711.jpg gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-1716.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-1760.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-1774.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-1797.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2193.jpg The Great Mouse Detective - Snapshot.png Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2063.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2069.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2073.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2082.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2118.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2125.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2127.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2162.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2176.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2183.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2190.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2202.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2238.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2244.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2247.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2248.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2250.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2254.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2256.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2268.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-5963.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-5964.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-5967.jpg Basil Laughed At.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-6604.jpg gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-6617.jpg gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-6629.jpg gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-6636.jpg gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-6199.jpg gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-6210.jpg gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-6215.jpg gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7009.jpg gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7016.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7308.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7359.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7360.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7361.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7362.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7363.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7417.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7427.jpg Trivia * One of Ratigan's thugs is Bill the Lizard from Alice in Wonderland. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Great Mouse Detective characters Category:Males